


In which Harry Potter plans a magical stay-cation and Draco Malfoy refuses to cooperate

by Avaeryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Lots of Books, M/M, Magical Libraries, Protective Harry Potter, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampires, lots of plants, sass bucket draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaeryn/pseuds/Avaeryn
Summary: A scene in which Harry Potter refuses to take his husband on holiday because he's a vampire, and being a vampire out in the world is a dangerous business. Especially if that vampire is a smart-mouthed Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 82
Kudos: 296
Collections: Very Drarry Summer Vibes 2020





	In which Harry Potter plans a magical stay-cation and Draco Malfoy refuses to cooperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ This fic is part of the GWB summer Vibes gift exchange. If you'd like to spread the love, [consider reblogging this tumblr post!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/630078456927043584)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Book List from In which Harry Potter plans a magical stay-cation and Draco Malfoy refuses to cooperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629681) by [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013)




End file.
